


smother

by ohsusie



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsusie/pseuds/ohsusie
Summary: "del," is all eric has to say, and dele's immediately next to him, hands at his sides and eyes closed. "want to sit on my lap?" dele whines, head too cloudy to make decisions, body too tired even move on its own accord. the exhaustion wells over him all at once and he needs eric, needs him to touch and hold him and pull his hair. "sit on my lap, baby."or: dele can't handle his neediness after a game. eric takes care of it.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	smother

dele's hard. he should hurry off the pitch, take care of it in the shower, but something's holding him back. their fans are ecstatic and their coach is so proud and dele's so excited and emotional, he might faint. his lightheadedness might also come from his blood rushing south, but he doesn't really know.

they're all drenched in sweat and their kits are covered in grass stains and dele's so, so happy. he's hard and he's crying at the same time and there are so many people around him, running their hands over his back, kissing his hair. he wishes he could just rub off against someone (preferably eric), come in his pants like a horny teenager, maybe sit on eric's lap and rest for a while before taking a shower.

the hoard of players around him go to do something else, but their presence immediately gets replaced by christian's. he throws an arm over his shoulder, pulls him close, and it honestly shocks dele a bit because christian is almost never affectionate with him. his fingers brush over dele's cheek and his other hand tightly grips his arm and then dele can feel lips against his temple.

"eric is waiting for you," christian murmurs, softly running his free hand over the now fairly obvious bulge in dele's flimsy shorts. "he's in the locker room. you can go."

dele thanks their fans again, blows a few kisses at them, and then runs the best he can toward the locker rooms on his trembling legs, stumbling all over himself on his way down the stairs. the journalists have already left, happy with the interviews they'd gotten their hands on, and dele's happy because he must look like a desperate mess. 

he yanks open the door, stumbling into the steam-filled room. it's entirely empty, except for eric. he's sitting on his assigned seat, clothes scattered all over the other seats surrounding him, the only thing covering him being a towel. his skin is red from the shower because for some reason, he always likes to burn in scorching hot water.

"del," is all eric has to say, and dele's immediately next to him, hands at his sides and eyes closed. "want to sit on my lap?" dele whines, head too cloudy to make decisions, body too tired even move on its own accord. the exhaustion wells over him all at once and he needs eric, needs him to touch and hold him and pull his hair. "sit on my lap, baby."

it takes a while, because dele's incredibly clumsy at the moment, but he straddles eric's thighs and lets his head slump against his shoulder when he's gotten comfortable enough. the towel wrapped around eric's waist is a little wet, but it doesn't really matter because he's warm and he smells good and dele wants to cry from happiness and the utter feeling of just being completely worn out.

"you were so good," eric whispers, wrapping both his arms around dele's waist. dele nods, because he knows he was. "you're tired, hm? that's okay. you worked so hard."

his voice is as affectionate as ever, although a bit more careful because he must sense how sensitive dele's feeling, must have noticed his hands trembling and the tear streaks on his face. he draws circles on dele's back with his fingertips while pressing gentle kisses against his sweaty hair and dele has never been more comfortable. 

honestly, he's submissive through and through. it's only ever been a problem when his former girlfriends didn't understand, when dele didn't even dare to tell them that sometimes, he wants to be choked or held down and he wants to get forehead kisses when he's been good. the england nt players understood, though, and so did eric, even if it took some time for him because he had never really been a dominant person. dele thinks eric realized that it was a thing he could live with the first time he pulled dele's hair and was met by a pliant, soft body in his arms and a sensitive whimper.

so when eric tugs on one of his curls and tells him to get himself off on his lap, there's nothing dele can do but obey. he tentatively rocks his hips forward against eric's toned stomach and lets a soft sigh escape him, although completely silenced by eric's neck. his thighs are quivering from exhaustion and he can feel them ache everytime he moves but the adrenaline is too overpowering for him to even think about stopping.

eric shifts beneath him, moves his hands downwards to grip his ass and pull him closer, his entire body language screaming 'you're mine'. dele whines and tries to move his hips faster, frantically mouthing at eric's neck, only switching spots when he knows a few seconds longer would leave a long-lasting mark.

"del, sweetheart," eric murmurs, nudging at dele's head with his cheek to make him pull away, and dele immediately lifts his gaze to look at him, to take in his small smile and warm eyes. "relax a little bit, yeah? we have all the time in the world."

it's not true. they have a bus they need to take to get home to their hotel and they actually need to hurry a bit, but it's calming to hear eric tell him that there's no need to stress, and dele lets himself believe it for now. he tries to place his face in the crook of eric's neck again, but he stops him by cupping his face with his right hand and softly slipping his thumb into dele's mouth. 

it's salty and the nail's a little bit too sharp but it doesn't matter; dele still welcomes it, closing his eyes and letting his tongue swirl around the digit. it feels nice, having his mouth occupied by something. it makes him feel less restless and worked up, soothing him to the point where he can't keep his head up anymore and he has to let it fall back to its original spot on eric's left shoulder. 

he keeps the finger in his mouth, managing to hold the hand still by gripping the wrist and quietly whining whenever he feels his gag reflex almost getting activated. (he still has the most sensitive gag reflex ever, even after having hendo's cock or ruben's fingers down his throat countless times. everytime he gagged during the nights with the england squad, kane would laugh and call him a virgin even if everyone knew he was far from it.)

the hand on his ass helps him move whenever he forgets to, when he gets too distracted or too boneless in eric's arms, and dele's thankful because he still has a boner and he still feels such a deep urge to get off on eric's lap. he thrusts forward a few times, feels the ball of desperation in his tummy settle a little bit, but the arousal doesn't die down. 

"baby boy," eric whispers, voice laced with laughter. "hey, sweetheart. you're drooling." it's first when he mentions it that dele feels it, the saliva slowly running from his mouth, getting soaked up by eric's jersey. "c'mon, let me wipe it off."

"'s fine," dele tries to express the best he can with something in his mouth, and eric must understand because he hums and lets it be. "'s fine. are you hard?" 

eric pushes dele down with his hand at the same time as he thrusts his hips up against him, and dele can feel the prominent bulge press against his own, reducing him to tiny gasps and whimpers. eric's just as hard as he is and maybe it's mostly because of pride and happiness and the extra adrenaline from winning running through his body even if he didnt play, but dele wants to believe it's only because of him. it's a nice thought. 

he's just about to whisper that he's close, he needs to go faster, when the locker room door opens and the squad starts filling up the room. eric barely reacts, but dele's entire body goes warm and flush and he hides in eric's neck the best he can without letting go of the finger inbetween his lips.

"it's okay," eric soothes, a silent murmur against the shell of his ear, his left hand rubbing circles on his back. "you can keep going, if you want. it's just the boys."

he doesn't know. his arousal fights against the last ounces of shame in his body and he doesn't know if he wants to stop or if he wants to keep going, he just knows he wants to stay with eric until both of them have calmed down and gone to sleep. 

a hand that isn't eric's finds its way to dele's hair, gently brushing through the curls, and dele hums around eric's thumb, trying to press himself further into his chest. he expects the person to retreat soon, but he doesn't, and dele soon realises that the same person is talking to him.

"baby del," he says, and dele slowly lifts his head to look at him, wondering how he couldn't figure out who it was earlier just from recognizing the voice. their dear goalie's standing right there, shirtless with an amused grin on his face and his head tilted to the side. "hey. you doing good?"

dele looks up at eric, expecting him to answer the question for him, but he gets no response except for a small nod and eric pulling his hand away, leaving dele's mouth empty and unable to avoid answering the question. 

"'m good," he breathes, voice hoarse and almost stuck in his throat, and leans towards hugo's careful touch. "want to come soon. can i? please?"

hugo catches his head and ignores the drool on his chin, cupping his cheek and softly running his thumb over his skin like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. right before dele closes his eyes, he sees hugo nod at him, and he lets out a sigh of relief because that's permission to let him keep going.

he turns back to his former position to face eric again, and he's met by lips bitten red and cheeks completely flushed. eric still manages to look collected, though, gaze firmly fixed on dele's face and his right eyebrow cocked. it makes dele feel all wobbly.

"you're so pretty," he says, voice deep and adoring, fingers drawing patterns on dele's waist, down to his hips, dipping under both his shorts and his underwear for a second and making dele shiver from both the cold touch and the surprise (and maybe being called pretty). "prettiest boy i've ever seen. prettier than all the girls."

the compliments rush right to dele's cock and he can't help the moan escaping him, even if he knows it'll catch the attention of the entire squad. he doesn't even care anymore, as long as eric thinks he's good and pretty. there's so much he wants to say, or maybe scream. how he feels like he's going to explode, how he's burning inside, how he's so desperate it hurts. he probably doesn't even have to say it, because eric always knows how he feels before dele himself does.

he's not even trying to hold himself up anymore, completely slumped against eric's chest, and it's nice. it's a bit hard to move, but eric's taking care of everything by now, firm hands coaxing his body into movement and his own hips thrusting upward. 

dele's drooling again, he can feel it running down his lips and past them, and this time it must be from his impending orgasm because he doesn't even have anything in his mouth anymore. eric notices and chuckles at him before pressing a kiss to his curls and pulling him even closer, until there are no parts of their bodies that aren't touching.

"you're really close, huh? honey."

his voice is way too deep for dele to be able to handle it. it vibrates in his chest and nothing has ever turned him on as much as those words being uttered by that dark voice. soon, his lazy rocking turns into full on rutting against eric's lap, and his throat just closes up.

no sounds come out of him and he's left panting against eric's neck, lips frantically latching onto the soft, pale skin, just to have something that can ground him. a careful hand moves to dele's hair, pulling the curls, not enough to force his head to move, but enough to make him feel the sensation through his entire body. 

eric shifts, moves him further up on his lap to push him even closer, one hand running over his waist to soothe him and the other still in his hair, and the slight change in position is way too much. it's too much and he's coming in his pants, warm and wet and so fucking good.

it's not the most intense orgasm he's ever had, his legs not shaking as much as when he hit the spot inside of him for the first time, but it's definitely one of the best. he's being held and he's pretty sure eric's whispering soothing words in his ear and he gets to be close to the love of his life.

his body won't even obey him. he tries to sit up straight, tries to lift his head from eric's shoulder, but everything's too comfortable and warm. the fingers in his hair are still steady, threading through the curls, but then, they tense and he can hear a trembling sigh right underneath him, and eric's coming as well. dele wishes he could see his face, but he's too close to falling asleep and he can't find the energy to do so.

"can you stand up?" eric asks, and dele immediately shakes his head. "alright, c'mon baby. i'll carry you to the showers."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this lil thing!!


End file.
